


When She Lays Down

by ParzivaI



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gay, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParzivaI/pseuds/ParzivaI
Summary: Angsty Widowtracer stuff





	When She Lays Down

I was waiting again. And I was nervous. It's not like this is the first time I waited for her but why am I still quite this nervous as it's come to an actual routine? Sitting down I tried reminding myself to keep calm but as I heard the door knock I was already on the run.

I opened and in the moment she entered we were already making out. She never wasted any time on talking, beeing easeful or gently and I didn't want her to either. As she pushed me on my bed, laying on top of me, biting down my throat, my body was already begging for more. She was fully aware and I… I felt so exposed. As her tongue slowly went between my legs I started shivering, pressing my already heated body closer to her. I finally gave in, leaving her in full control of myself now. She loved beeing in charge and I loved beeing dominated by her. She never failed to show me how superior she was and I enjoyed every second of it. As I grabbed her hair pulling her even closer she sank her nails into my skin, clawing them deeply down my stomach. I moaned at the unexpected pain wich caused her to grin and continue with even more passion than before. Her tongue between my legs drove me crazy and as she finally pushed me over the edge I was screaming her name. My body suddenly felt heavy, I was gasping for air. She looked up with the same blank face and laid next to me. After releaving a sigh she laid her arm around me, pressing my sweated body against hers.

We loved each other. We would never tell but in this world full of suffering and hate, in our own twisted way we shared our feelings. Things wouldn't work out either way as she was working with Talon and I was an overwatch agent. But sometimes I catch myself actually thinking about her and the life we could have had together in another world where things were different.

But here we are, laying in my bed, none of us saying a word. She was never the one to say much but that didn't matter. What was there to say anyway? We both knew that it was simply a matter of time when we have to face each other on the battlefield again not knowing who's gonna take the shot first.

She always remained by my side comforting me til my body finally stopped shivering and my breath calmed. I don't know if she enjoyed my presence as much as I enjoyed hers or if she was just feeling kind of guilty.

I felt my heart beating harder and harder as I opened my mouth, ready to finally break the silence that was making me sick.

„Do you think there is ever gonna be a way for us to be happy together?"

As I said those words, I immediately wanted to make them unspoken. Without a word she stood up, putting her clothes back on. I wasn't able to do anything but watch her. She turned around, searching for the right wird's to say. Probably searching for an answer that wouldn't completely break me inside. As she finally looked at me again, for the first time in forever I spotted something else than her usual deadness in her face. Almost like… Compassion.

„I'm afraid there's no happy ending for the both of us."

And in that exact moment I felt something deep inside me break. Not that I ever actually believed that someday things would work out for us but hearing her saying it out loud like that finished me off. I was such a fool for still having hope in something that was doomed from the start. I fell in love with a woman who wasn't able to feel anything at all. How could I actually believe to change her, to change anything?

I dropped my gaze, razed trough my hair and let out a final deep breath. The silence between us was defeaning now but I wasn't able to say something. She softly stroke my cheek causing me to look up at her achingly beautiful face.

„Next time at mine?"

„Sure", I said looking after her as she left me alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to share your opinion with me, so i can improve my work


End file.
